


Covers for "Comorbidity"

by bbcsjohnlock (Science_of_Induction)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Necrophilia, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 19:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Science_of_Induction/pseuds/bbcsjohnlock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>#6/? Fanfic Cover Series</p></blockquote>





	Covers for "Comorbidity"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merripestin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merripestin/gifts).



[](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Comorbidityfrontcover_zpsd461ab16.jpg.html)          [](http://s900.photobucket.com/user/raisingcainright/media/Comorbiditybackcover_zps01440b48.jpg.html)

 

 

 

Front and back cover inspired by [merripestin](../users/merripestin/pseuds/merripestin)'s [Comorbidity](937745?view_adult=true)

_(more of my work[on tumblr](http://bbcsjohnlock.tumblr.com/))_

**Author's Note:**

> #6/? Fanfic Cover Series


End file.
